Traitor!
by Angelo-of-hades
Summary: When the seven go on a mission to save Nico. They find that he is perfectly fine, or is he. After he dissapers, they are attacked by an army of the undead, controlled by Nico. At the same time Kronos is alive once again. How are these two connected find out! During MOA, I know it's out my way of how thing might of happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Angelo: Hi guys, I noticed that not many stories have Nico betraying the demigods to Gaea, So I' decided to create a story on it. Please note that I have no experience on mysteries so this is going to be a learning experience for me, hope you enjoy!**

 **Annabeth: She does not own the characters in this story!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Time:unknown**

 **Place: Tartarus**

All he saw was darkness, the shadows as it swirled in his mind. Then he heard a voice:

Wake up little one, it's time

He saw the flames as it danced around, he heard the crackles of fire. He, was alive. He opened his eyes. The creatures of Tatarus bowed down to him. He was awake once more.

"Welcome, my lord," it said as they met him with their soulless eyes. They once stood, in the land of Gaea, promised to prosper, but alas the gods had betrayed them, nothing more than a useless toy. They, are the ones forgotten, now hungry for vengeance.

"Now my lord, you need a proper host," the _forgotten_ ones said,

"A certain son of Hades will do, yes he will do," they said. He smiled, a viscous smile.

"Now, we start the new golden age,"

The mighty roars of the monsters were heard in the realm of Hades. As the god looked up and thought,

 _Be safe, my son_

* * *

 **Angelo: That is it for now. Updates will be soon, very soon. Guess who the lord is and who the son of Hades is and what do you think the sorry is going to be about. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelo: Hi, guys, Sorry I was gone for a long time. Okay so here's the next part to the story.**

 **Reyna: The author does not own us!**

* * *

Perch worked up next to his girlfriend, inside the horse stable. He was content, his rather blissful was interrupted by Frank.

"Um...we were looking for you guys?" Said Frank, looking confused. That was when Annabeth worked up.

"What going on?" She asked sleepily. She looked around before turning serious. Frank looked at her.

"We're arriving to Rome soon," he said, she nodded. When they arrived to the main hall **(I have no idea)** they were met with an angry coach Hedge and worried Deimgods.

"we thought you guys were kidnapped!" Exclaimed Piper as she looked at them.

"You are grounded missy and mister!" Shouted Hedge. Leo coughed and the others turned to him.

"We will bear rising to Rome shortly, Now...," announced Leo.

"We decide what we should do," finished Jason for him.

"Rescye my Brother, obviously!" Shouted Hazel as she glared at Jason.

"We all know this is a trap Haze, we don't want to lose any more demigods," said Jason.

"plus we don't know much about Nico," muttered Leo.

"I cant believe you! You were the one I looked up to ever since I came to camp, now you can't rescue my brother!" Shouted Hazel. Jason looked away, unable to look at the girl any longer.

"well, we got to go now, we're here," said Percy as he looked at the city below. Today was the day the day they battle to twin Giants.

 **(I was thinking about stopping here but I'll continue it)**

* * *

When they got there they drew their swords and daggers(and bow and arrows).They lowered their weapons in confusion on what they heard.

"...shall we..." whispered a giant to someone.

"No...sh..wait," said a figure. They knocked the door over and looked at what was before them.

"Hello, Percy, Hazel," greeted Nico happily as he looked at them.

"what brings you here?" Asked Nico sweeetly. The tone of the voice made most of demigods shivered. Never had they heard antpything so sweet yet so evil.

"Nico. Step away from the Giants," said Jason slowly, he just laughed.

"why should I? They're my...company," said Nico as he looked at them. Hazel was first to notice it, the braclet charm on him, it was a scythe.

"N-Nico, don't tell me your with Gaea," said Hazel in fear, tears threatened to spill as she hugged Frank closer.

"Of course I'm with Gaea, she way better than you pathetic gods," said Nico as he smiled cruelly. That was when Annabeth noticed something else, his eyes, it was gold. Not the brown she knows so well. She was interrupted when she heard the sound of metal. She looked at him. the raven haired boy was wielding black scythe.

Otis, Ephialtes, attack," ordered Nico as he charged at the group. Jason charged and knocked His scythe away, what he didn't noice was the imperial gold dagger he had in his hands. B fore he could deflect he felt a sharp pain on his stomach, he dropped to his knees and struggled to get up. The son of Hades as long gone when he got the dagger out of his body.

"Shit," cursed Percy when he saw what happened. Leo came back with the rest.

"They're gone when we trapped them," huffed Frank as he looked at the blond with guilt.

"I should've stayed instead, then this would never happen," said Frank as he looked at The childs of the big three.

"No, Frank, this would've still hqppened, even if you were here," reassured Jason weakly.

"Come one, we better go back to the ship, we had a rough day," said Piper as they headed back to the Argo II.

 **Angelo: That is it for now, bye I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelo: Hi guys, here your thing, enjoy.**

 **Nico: The author is tired, the characters in this story belongs to Rick.**

* * *

When the seven got to the Argo II, they went to the main hall and sat in silence, excluding Jason, who was in the ship's infirmary. Hazel quietly sobbed and hugged Frank for comfort. Percy was outside, looking at the sea.

"So, do any of you have any idea on why Nico was like that?" Asked Jason awkwardly. Hazel looked at him as she whispered,

"He was nice, cold sometimes. He gave me a second chance since his sister was reborned."

Annabeth thought on how and why he was like that,

 _gold eyes, why is that familiar? Gold. Eyes._

"Guys, do you know anything about gold eyes?" She asked as she looked at them. All of them shook their heads, except Hazel who was still cuddling Frank.

"Hazel has gold eyes," said voice, Annabeth whipped her her head and say Percy as he walked over and kissed her.

"We know, that's not really helpful Percy," said Piper as she looked at Leo, he was unusually quiet, his fingers were tapping at the table as he fidgeted a tiny bit.

"Leo, are you okay?" Murmured Piper as she hugged Leo.

"I'm okay, just distracted," he replied as he looked at the pictures of camp, it was making him homesick and tired of this stupid quest.

"I mean, isn't the son of Hades powerful?" He asked as he looked at Percy and Annabeth. They face was immediately turned serious.

"We don't know the exact maximumof his powers, all we know is that he could easily kill something, or someone," said Annbeth darkly. Most of the demigods shuddered, they did not want to be enemy's with him, which unfortunately they were.

"Well, let's pray to our lord and savior, Jeus Christ," sad Leo as he cracked a smile, most eye rolled.

"Leo, Zues will blast you to bits if he heard what you said," said Frank as he looked at him in annoyance.

"He already did, I'm alive aren't I? That means he let me live because of my awesomeness," boasted Leo as he grinned. The sky rumbled in disagreement, the demigods looked up wearily, silently praying to let Leo live.

"Any way, let's go to sleep," said Percy as he yawned.

* * *

Jason was awakened by clanging noises, at first he thought it was Leo in the ship's engine room, but there was a voice in the dark, he winced when he got up and limped out of the room, he painfully walked to the Main hall and saw who he least expected, Nico.

"You there, go to the ships engine room, grab the scroll and return back, the rest of you guard the ship, make sure no ones here," barked Nico as he pointed at his army of the undead. The skeleton clumsily walked to Jason's hiding spot, he better run.

 **Nico's P.O.V(bet you didn't expected it)**

Nico didn't know why was here, one minute he was in a jar, the next was the summoning, now he was here, hijacking Argo II. He knew what he was doing but he didn't want to do it, someone else was doing it.

 _Come on, get away from the ship! Why can't I do it?!_

 _My, my, you still haven't figure it out have you?_ Said a raspy voice.

 _Who are you!_ Shouted Nick to the Dark in his "own" mind. The voice chuckled and disappeared. Immediately he once again he gained control,only to see Percy running toward him with riptide,

"Nico!" Shouted Percy as he atacked him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Nico, what happened?

* * *

 **Angelo: Cliffhanger, I'm so (not) evil! Any way, here's the chap you wanted bye!**


End file.
